


Dissipating Tension

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I Tried, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Minhyun confessed but didn't get a reply. Jonghyun calls him to hang out but what he's greated with isn't what he was expecting. He won't say he's complaining though.





	Dissipating Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I proof read it slightly but let me know if I left more blanks to fill in and stuff.. hope you enjoy it!

"Hey Jong--"

When the door opens the first thing Minhyun sees are legs, granted that's whats everyone sees when they're looking down, the problem here, is the amount of skin he certainly did not expect to see.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Is the question that instinctively comes out of his mouth as he quickly looks up to the owner of _said legs_.

"I am though?" Owner of the legs lifts the shirt he's wearing, "just your shirt's exceptionally long. Why is everything _you_ so unnecessarily long?"

"Jonghyun-ah" Minhyun strains, "don't do that. The door's open."

"Nobody's there besides you anyway," was the retort he gets as Jonghyun turns around back into the house.

Minhyun exhales, "Right..." he can feel his ears heating up. He enters the house and looks at Jonghyun who has returned back to his place on the couch.

"I'm not complaining actually, oversized clothes are comfortable. I might consider stealing this from you since you never remember to bring it back," he comments, eyeing Minhyun as he sits at the other end of the couch.

' _So I have an excuse to come visit more often_ ,' Minhyun thinks in his head, "It's basically yours already."

"Good point," Jonghyun nods, "I don't know, I kinda miss seeing you in this though? It's been a while since you exposed your collarbones. I'm disappointed"

Jonghyun looks at Minhyun with a glint in his eyes, the one which seems to say, _I want you, want to feel you, every part of you as mine_. It's a game he's been playing and Minhyun doesn't know the rules.

So he clears his throat and replies, "It's the middle of winter, I'm sane enough to know not to freeze myself away." Not sane enough to keep my thoughts away when you look like that though. "Why are you dressed so simply anyway, go put on longer pants and a thicker sweater. You'll catch a cold."

Jonghyun all but stretches and places his legs on Minhyun's lap, pulling himself forward to get closer, "How would I catch a cold when you are so hot, sitting right here in my couch." He whispers into Minhyun's ears and let's his fingers play around where Minhyun's collarbones would be under his thick sweater.

' _Two can play this game_ ,' Minhyun turns to face Jonghyun, stares into glass orbs. He stills the mischievous fingers which are on their way to pull his collar down, "Maybe you should do something about this heat then."

Their breaths are intertwined, lips only an inch apart, if he tilts his head a little forward they will touch. However, he can see the clocks his Jonghyun's mind running. The sparkling mischief has been replaced by murky uncertainty, he knows in a second, Jonghyun will return to normal and pretend nothing has ever happened.

As expected, Jonghyun pulls away the moment Minhyun as much as blinked, "I'm hungry, I'm going to make something to eat," and promptly removes himself from Minhyun's grasp.

Minhyun stares as he walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Sighs when Jonghyun whines and say, "There's nothing to eat. Should have made you bring dinner over."

"Let's just go down the convenience store to get a ricebox okay? Get dressed."

"Why? It's just a 5 minutes trip down. Come on let's go!" Jonghyun grabs their jackets and pushes Minhyun out, then slamming the door shut.

"You're going to catch a cold walking out like this, why are you so stubborn?" Minhyun nags as he tugs on his and Jonghyun's jacket for him, making sure he's all bundled up.

They enter the convenient store and Jonghyun promptly removes himself from Minhyun's side to pick up a basket to fill up. Disappearing from sight almost immediately.

Minhyun decides to get the rice boxes before looking for him and stopping excessive spending. His wallet will be the one crying if he doesn't. True to words, Jonghyun has almost filled up the basket with all kinds of snacks and junk food in the 3 minutes he was unattended.

He's bend over looking at the choices of shrimp crackers and Minhyun really regrets not forcing some longer pants on him. Those long legs for display. Suddenly his thoughts are going south and nope, not happening here. He quickly shakes his head and removes some items from the basket.

"Put some back Jonghyun-ah, you're hoarding," Minhyun stares at the packet of gummy bears in his hand, "You have this at home already, why are you getting more. These are unhealthy, only 3 packets and a drink. Deal?"

"There's never too much gummy bears" Jonghyun pouts but agrees to put back some snacks because he doesn't want Minhyun to start nagging. We're not here for that today.

Jonghyun skips to the cashier and stares innocently at Minhyun, "I forgot to bring my wallet."

As expected, Minhyun just nods and pays the bill while Jonghyun cheerfully takes the bag and leaves the store to return home.

"What way do you want me to pay you back?" Jonghyun asks when they enter the elevator.

"It's fine, it wasn't much anyway."

"Are you sure," Jonghyun asks, and whispers into his ears, "I can think of a lot of forms of payment you may like."

Minhyun clenches his fists, "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do," is the reply he gets. Though before he gets to retort, the doors open and Jonghyun detaches himself to exit the elevator.

Minhyun sighs, that was a calculated move with a motive to rile him up, he succeeded without a doubt.

"We need to talk, Jonghyun. You can't just do things like that." Minhyun says as he walks into the house for the second time that evening.

"What do you mean do things, I'm not doing anything. Come on let's eat, I'm so hungry." Is Jonghyun's reply to end the topic.

Minhyun doesn't even have a chance to butt in because he ignores Minhyun by fully engrossing himself in a video on his phone while stuffing his face.

' _Okay. We'll talk after dinner. I'll make sure of it.'_

After cleaning up and making sure there's no way Jonghyun can diverse the topic any more, Minhyun takes aways his phone and sits him down on the couch.

"Why did you call me over today?" Minhyun asks.

"Oh, nothing much. Just bored and thought you would want to hang out."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You basically blocked me out the whole time we had dinner. That doesn't seem like us hanging out. Tell me, why are you continuously riling me up and then turning a 180. I'm tired of this game Jonghyun." Minhyun pushes his fringe back in frustration.

"Well it isn't fair when you do something simply like that and have me falling miles," Jonghyun mutters to himself.

It was loud enough for Minhyun to hear though, he looks him in the eye. "You I how I feel about you. About us, this relationship, whatever it is that it has turned into now. I like you, I want to be able to call you mine, but I'm also prepared for you to kick me out and say no, you don't like me that way and don't want anything to do with me any longer."

Minhyun holds on to Jonghyun's jaw so he looks at him properly. "It's been a month. You must have your answer now since you've been doing these things normal friends wouldn't do, but you keep pulling away and I dont know if I'm reading signs right or wrong anymore."

Jonghyun is cornered into the couch and their faces so close he can feel Minhyun's ragged breaths. It seems like their positions have turned from the moment they had before. "I'm afraid. You'll get ruined by me and when you finally decide to leave, I'm afraid cause I'll never be able to let you go."

"Jonghyun-ah," Minhyun caress his head, "I'm already ruined, and probably the one who can't let go when he needs to will be me. I'm not ever going to ever let go, so this is your chance to run."

"How can I run when you're everything I dream of and more?" Is Jonghyun's answer. He puts his hands around Minhyun's neck and tugges his head down to connect their lips.

 

 

It's nothing innocent, all their pent up frustrations and tension released. Mouths moving against each other, tongues fighting for dominance. Neither willing to back down.

Minhyun pushes Jonghyun down to lay on the couch. Only clothes separating them, they can feel the heat between each others legs. He nips down Jonghyun's jaw and leaves a trail of bites down his neck, trying to find his sensitive spot.

He smirks in triump when he sucks on Jonghyun's collarbones and he gaps loudly. "You weren't joking about collarbones."

"Shut up," Jonghyun growls and pulls on his hair, bringing him back up to kiss him roughly. Hands wandering down his back to push the obstructing sweater out of place. "Take it off."

Minhyun complies and Jonghyun takes his own shirt off too, the heat too unbearable. "Bed. Now." Is what he says next as he pulls Minhyun off the couch and into his bedroom.

They stumble into the bedroom clumsily, hands never once leaving each others body. Jonghyun has taken it upon himself to grind onto Minhyun's thighs as his collars get sucked on.

Extremly aroused, Jonghyun humps into Minhyun's thighs, desperate for some kind of friction. Minhyun uses one hand to grip on his hips to stop him and the other one to pull down his shorts and boxers. Jonghyun grasps when the cold air hits his exposed skin.

Minhyun wiggles out of his jeans and leans back down to kiss him. He takes both of them together and jerks them off. The touch is rough, with his dry hands.

"Fuck, Minhyun. There's lotion." Jonghyun barely gets out in his high.

Minhyun pumps a generous amount and goes back to his assignment at hand. He teases the tip before resuming his speed.

They kiss roughly and Jonghyun reaches a hand to help him when Minhyun starts to lose rhythm, too caught up in pleasure.

The reach their climax soon, releasing onto each others body. Minhyun quickly wipes them clean and lies back down next to Jonghyun, cuddling him in his post sex glow.

"Is this my reply, hmm?," Minhyun mumbles into his neck.

Jonghyun pinches his arm, "You're dumb. I wouldn't have called you over and walk out in the cold with shorts if you weren't so dense." He replies teasingly.

"I want vocal conformation, come on now. Are we officially together? You'll have to say yes if not I'll kiss you till you say so." Minhyun moves to hover over him.

Jonghyun wraps his arms around Minhyun's shoulders, "I guess I can do without being official then," he smiles and pulling him down.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so much effort on this I hope it's good. Challenge to write smut without using the words dick or cock lmao I think I'm never doing this again.
> 
> My brain's in a mess I can't proofread but I really really liked this piece. So many sleepless nights sacrificed. I was even supposed to only finish this after my finals but... yea it's a 3am kinda thing.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be at twt  @hwanghyunbugi  if anybody wants to chat or go deeper into this plot. :)


End file.
